


Eclipse

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Series: Vampires' Night [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dark, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Horror, Implied Mind Rape, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multiple Personalities, Other, Sensuality, so don't ask if the level E!Zero become true and alive in reality, this is happened in Zero's consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't fight it, Zero... Just enjoy this pleasure that I give to you. Say 'yes', my dear, and you will be free from any suffering, only joy that will envelop you. I'll make sure to take good care of you, my love. Forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> If you're an Indonesian and you want to read this fic in indo version, you can read it in https://m.fanfiction.net/s/7621158/1/Eclipse

_**Zero, zero, zero…**_

Again… that dark voice was heard.

A low chuckle echoed in his ears, dark and softly and exotic. Fingers crept on his neck as a strong hand with claws around his waist.

He didn’t want to show him a reaction that gave that bastard a satisfaction. But still, his body jerked every time he felt that light touches. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping to keep that demon away from him. But alas, he didn’t avail.

Suddenly he felt **him** licked his neck. His breathing was getting heavier as he tried to calm himself. A disgust feel in his gut began to boil. Another chuckle was heard, and then he felt a warm broad chest on his back, muscular arms that hugged his waist tightened. The man behind him felt so hot yet so cold on his skin. A panic that threatened to crawl to his throat disappeared instantly when **he** bit his ears, made him groaned.

_**I’m not going to hurt you, my dear Zero.**_ The demon’s arms turned him, made him stared at a pair of blood red eyes. A warm breath swept his face for a moment, before the demon’s face nuzzled his neck. A whimper came out from Zero’s mouth as the demon bit his neck on his tattoo softly not breaking the skin.

**His** caresses were tracing his naked skin, made his body shudder as **he** entering him. He closed his eyes again and felt his body melt, he sighed at the euphoria that through him. He didn’t want it, he **hated** it, but his body betrayed him by reacted as the demon wants.

He didn’t want to give in to this temptation… didn’t want to give in to this dark, bloody temptation… he’s fucking didn’t want to…

But as this pleasure kept crawl over his body, his mind was getting changed. Fog covered his eyes as he felt the touch of the demon’s lips on his mouth, felt **him** smirked on his lips, felt **his** fangs protruding a bit between **his** teeth while **his** tongue invaded his mouth.

And then, **he** bit his neck deeply on the peak of this dark pleasure.

His violet eyes widened, a surprise and shock mixed with the sudden pain, a scream came out of his throat. **His** claws gripped his waist, tighten **his** hug possessively. Gulping sound and the sound of his flowing blood echoed in his sensitive ears, his body became limp as the demon drank his blood.

_**You’re a good boy, Zero.**_  The demon released his bite, pulled **his** fangs out of Zero’s neck. **He** smiled as the body in his arms limp. _**Don’t think. Don’t struggle. Just feels this pleasure. Just drown yourself into lust and desire that enveloped you.**_

Zero didn’t answer. His mind was blank, his eyes were empty, his breath was unnaturally heavy. He was no longer able to do anything.

A smirk was seen on the demon’s lips, **his** tongue licked the blood that smeared **his** mouth. _**Give yourself to me, my dear Zero. Your body, your mind, your heart, your soul.** _ Dark whispers in his ears made Zero more dizzy. _**Say “yes”, my beloved. And you won’t feel the pain any longer, you won’t longer hurt, just feel happy.** _ A feral smile on **his** face. The face that was very similar as his. **He** had his face. **His** blood red eyes implied manipulation. The demon bit **his** own wrist, held the blood in **his** mouth before **he** kissed Zero and poured the blood into his mouth. _**Our bond will always exist between us till the end, my love. I will take a good care of you. I will love you.**_

_**Forever.** _

A tear ran down from his violet eye, Zero closed his eyes slowly. Felt lost and totally helpless.

The promise… the temptation… were really…

“…yes…”

 

* * *

 

A silver-haired man stood stubbornly on the roof of a building near Cross Academy, gazing at the sunrise away from the horizon, black uniform danced as the wind sweeping.

The brunette walked calmly as he holstered his weapon that just he used to kill some vampire in their mission. He relaxed his neck and stretched his body briefly, before he called his partner who had been standing still for a few minutes now.

“Hey, Zero!! We’re back now!” he shouted as he turned away.

Zero slowly turned around. The wind blows hard and rid the bangs that covered **his** beautiful eyes. A pair of blood red eyes glinted under the light of dawn as a sly, crafty, full of manipulation, feral smile tugged on **his** lips, revealing **his** sharp fangs.

“Whatever you want, _**Kaito**_.”        

Because this is going to be the last time you back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God... once again I realize that my mind is so sick and disgusting as I translated this fic into English. 
> 
> Why did I made this fic before (the indonesian version)? Oh, yeah... because my friend and I were talking about peculiar pairings and Level E!Zero x Zero came into the discussion, and she really want me to made any fic about Level E!Zero x Zero.
> 
> Thank you for read this fic. I'm sorry about my bad grammar and language, because... you know... I'm still a beginner.


End file.
